


la lumière

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Guardian Spirit Kuroko, Human Akashi, I'm late and my submission is barely 500 words, M/M, yeah idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>“What are you going to do now?” Akashi asked instead.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“I... don’t know... I guess.” Kuroko answered, forlorn.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Come with me then.” Akashi said. “I’ll take you to see things you haven’t saw before.”
</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission for AkaKuro Week day 5 ;;w;;
> 
> Prompt used : Discovery  
> (I think?)
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It might be a coincidence,

That Akashi found that fire.

That Akashi found that man, laying helpless in the ground, writhing in pain.

But it was his own choice to save that man.

To treat him and help him to get back on his feet.

So when the light blue haired man woke up, he was alarmed that he woke up in an unknown place. His eyes observed his surrounding and he took a note that he was sleeping in a comfortable bed. 

He didn’t remember the sleeping there.

He didn’t even know this place.

That was his thoughts before he realized that there was another person in the room. His back turned, doing something in the corner of the room. Only when he turned around and proceeded to apply some kind of balm to one of his wound that he got his voice again.

“Thank you so much for your treatment,” he said.

Akashi nodded and continued treating his wound.

He introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya to Akashi.

And as much as Akashi didn’t believe in fairytale, Kuroko said he was a forest guardian spirit. But the forest itself was already gone, burned by the humans. That’s why he was so weak when Akashi found him. While Akashi don’t believe that the medicine he made from herbal plants could work on a _spirit_ , Kuroko himself said that Akashi’s medicine worked fine.

After Kuroko fully recovered, Akashi asked further about Kuroko’s condition.

“The humans burned down my forest and they cut down the remaining surviving trees for the logs. Since the forest is my home and also my power, I became weak. Using the last of my strength, I made a solid body for myself.” Kuroko explained.

“You aren’t in this form when you was guarding the forest?”

“No... I don’t have any form. I’m just... there. Even if I said I’m a guardian spirit, I can only protect the forest from nature’s harms. I can’t protect it from human because... what made me exist was human wishes.”

Akashi changed the topic.

“What are you going to do now?” Akashi asked instead.

“I... don’t know... I guess.” Kuroko answered, forlorn.

“Come with me then.” Akashi said. “I’ll take you to see things you haven’t saw before.”

Kuroko was honestly, surprised.

Not just because of Akashi’s words,

It’s because Kuroko could see the promises in his eyes.

Full of conviction and dedication.

Akashi wasn’t joking.

How could Kuroko refuse then?

When he was promising something he himself believed would happen.

And so Kuroko closed his eyes and thought that maybe he could try and put his trust on this man. Who don’t know him yet still save him. Out of genuine concern or just sympathy, Kuroko didn’t know. The only thing he knew, however, was that the person standing in front of him was basking in light.

Did the heaven shone it’s light to this man?

Kuroko didn’t know how can he even came to a decision to trust him. He was stranger, Kuroko didn’t care.

From another person’s eyes, Kuroko’s very existence was strange.

Kuroko can’t even turn away. For he’s already trapped with no way out.

So he only nodded and said, “Please take care of me, Akashi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> It got more weirder. If it's going like this I might just write Kuroko riding pegasus towards the rainbow to meet Akashi who actually died stabbed by unicorn's horn by the end of the week (no).


End file.
